Waterloo Road- Don't leave me here
by chelsearizzoli24
Summary: London is an 13/14 Yr old girl. She is going to start a new which is Waterloo Road. She is hiding the most darkest of secrets. Will Rachel be able to help her or not? Will London let her in!
1. Chapter 1

London's point of view:

So my name is London Walters. I live with my mum, dad and 2 sisters. My sisters are called Jasmine and Lexi. Lexi is the youngest and so is Jasmine but out of those two Jasmine is the eldest.

Lexi is attached to me by the hip. Where as Jasmine hates me. My mum drinks too much. She abuses me but when my dad is at work.

See he works nights for some reason we never really knew why but he does. So we are getting ready to move house.

We are moving to Rochdale. Mum says it's gonna be a change. I agreed but I doubt she'll change. We had our stuff sorted out when dad came in.

"London, what's those bruises on your arm?" He asks.

Shit! How did he spot them.

"I fell down the stairs last night and banged it. But I'm fine now." I say.

"Okay! But remember to pack your photos as well." He says.

"Will do?" I say.

He walks out of the room. I take my suitcase to the car along with my box of photos and other stuff. Dad helped me put my things in the car.

Jasmine kept on giving me the evils. When Lexi came out she smiled at me. She gave me her stuff I put in the car.

As soon as her stuff was in the car I lifted her up and put her in her car seat. I sat next to her while Jasmine sat on the other side of her.

Lexi kept playing with my hands. When dad and mum got in they said

"You lot ready to go?"

"Yes!" We shout.

"Let's get going! Also London your starting a school called Waterloo Road. I've enrolled you there. We're going to have a look when we get your sisters sorted out. Okay!" Mum says.

"Okay mum!" I say.

Skip the car ride:

When we arrived there we got our stuff and walked inside.

"So these are the room arrangements! Jasmine and Lexi get the middle size room. London you get the second biggest room. While me and your mum get the biggest room." Dad says.

We went to our rooms. And when I got there I put my things away and fell asleep. I woke up to Dad calling my name.

"Hey sweetie! I've got something to show you." He says coming closer to my bed.

When we finished the "game" he said

"Don't tell your mum or anyone else as they will be jealous that I love you more than them. Okay!"

"Yeah!" I say.

I knew it wasn't right. He made me do things I didn't want to do. He forced me to do it. He threatened he'd do it to Lexi.

Week later:

He still does it. I feel disgusting and I'm depressed about it. I just wanna stop it but I can't it's impossible. Mums found out and she's raging with dad.

They're having another argument. I am now getting ready for school. The uniform is a white shirt, red blazer, red and yellow tie, black tights and black skirt.

After when I was changed I walked downstairs and went to get my breakfast. I saw dad. He smiled at me in a wicked way. I gulped. I got my slice of toast.

I ate as fast as I could. I got my bag and jacket. I walked to school. I saw people my age in the same uniform so I shouted

"Excuse me! Do you know where to go for Waterloo Road?"

"Yeah! You can walk with us if you want."

A girl with brown hair and red hairband in shouted back.

I ran over to them.

"I'm Emily and this is Denzil!" Emily says.

"Hi! I'm London. It's unusual name I know. But I was named after London as that was where my great grandma was born and where she died." I say.

"Oh my lord!" Emily says.

"It's fine!" I say.

When we arrived there Emily said

"Denzil I'm taking London to Miss Mason do you want to come." She asks

"Yeah alright then." He says.

I walked with them both to Miss Masons office.

"Excuse me, Miss. This is London she is new." Emily says.

"Thanks Emily! Take into my office I'll be there in a minute." A woman with Auburn hair said.

Emily took me into the room Miss Mason said for me to go. When Miss Mason came in the room she said

"Hi London! I'm Miss Mason. I have had a look at your previous school reports about and it says that you like to keep yourself quiet and shy to other people. But I feel your actually loud and a chatty person. But I won't jump to conclusions. So here's your timetable and your planner. Emily will take you to your class." Miss Mason says.

"Okay Miss." I say.

When I looked at my timetable I was in English with a a teacher called Miss Hopewell. Emily took me to the class. When we arrived Miss questioned were we were.

"Miss Mason wanted a word with London Miss." Emily says over the loud noise.

Me and Emily went to sit next Denzil and another girl.

"Hi I'm Bianka!" She says.

"I'm London!" I say.

No one was really paying attention to what Miss was saying. So we continued to talk. Until a girl started saying.

"Miss Hopewell why are those 4 talking?" She says.

"Their probably getting her updated on the class work Amy!" She says.

"Oh!" She says.

I smirked at her plan to get me outta the class. Just then we kept on talking ignoring what Miss was saying.

"London, why are you even here no one wants you?" Amy says.

"Why don't you know how to keep your mouth on a lead?" I says.

"Shut up we all know that no one wants you here." She says.

I got outta my sit and walked over to her desk.

"You what." I say.

"You heard me why don't you just of us all a favour and jump off a cliff." She says standing.

I slapped her and had a fight with her.

Everyone was cheering and recording. That was until a teacher stopped it.

"Stop it the pair of ya! I said stop it. The pair of ya Miss Masons office. Now!"

We both walked out. When we got to Miss Masons office sir told us to wait outside. Then when he came back out Miss Mason came out with him.

"I'm my office now!" She says.

Another teacher was in the office as well.

"You don't lash out with your fist London whatever the procation (can't spell it)."

"Quite right." The other teacher says.

"What the hell do you think you doing? Huh. You realise I'm gonna have to call your parents on this. There's no other way." She says.

I go white as a ghost. I spoke up.

"Miss don't!"

"What?" She says.

"Don't call my mum or my dad." I say.

"London what is your problem. Come on tell me!" She says.

"Miss they'll go mad!" I say.

Everyone in the room looks at me.

"Please Miss. Please don't call my mum!" I say.

"Yeah get the police. I'm not safe with her in the school." Amy shouts.

Miss Mason ignores her. She looks straight at me she realises that something is wrong.

"Wait outside for 5 minutes girls." She says.

We both went outside we waited on separate part of room. Then Mr Tyler came out.

"You two! In!" He says.

Miss Mason went to talk but he beat her too it. He grabbed me by my arm. I flinched against his grip.

"Right you! You say to Amy. I'm sorry for assaulting you Amy."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry assaulting you Amy." I say.

She turns round and says.

"You should be." She says.

"You should be as well." Mr Tyler says.

"Me! Why! I was sat there and she smacked me in the face." Amy says.

"And that was out of order." He says.

"Your mad." She says to me.

"You retaliated. So you say sorry for assaulting you." He says.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Good. You can thank Miss Mason your being allowed to stay at school today. Now get. Don't give me anymore grief." He says.

We both walked out of the office. She shoved me out of the way. I get my bag off Emily and Denzil. All four of us were walking down the stairs when Miss Mason called on me.

"London. Wait. Just wait a minute." She says.

"You three wait down there. I'll be a minute." I say.

They nodded and walked downstairs. They waited by the lockers.

"I know that this can't be easy for you." She starts.

"You don't know me." I say.

"True. I don't. I intend to change that. But you don't anything about us either. So just try and not to judge us okay. Even though Amy Corries in school." She says.

"I said I'm sorry." I say.

"I know. Not giving you lecture here. Your year 9 and I really think you could set an example for the other kids. with the reports that you've got." She says.

"Yeah well maybe I don't feel like being your poster girl. Alright. Find someone else." I say.

Storming off to join Emily, Bianka and Denzil.

"What did she want?" Denzil asks.

"For me to set an example to other kids. But I don't want to. I'm sick of being the unknown girl." I say.

"Hey, it's alright you've got us here with you. Everyone loves you for getting Amy back." Em says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah!" All three of them say.

"What we got next?" I ask.

"Science!" Em says.

"Don't worry. Mr Mead is nice. He'll let you sit next to us!" Bianka says.

"Let's go then!" I say.

We all linked arms and walked off to science.

No ones point of view:

London's house-

Police pull up outside of London's house. They both put their hats on and walk to her door. They knocked on the door. Her mum opens the door. She hastily opens the door for them to let them in.

Back to London's point of view:

I sat next to Bianka. Mr Mead was taking the registrar.

"So please be quiet so I know whose here?

Olivia"

"Here!"

"Lily"

"Here."

"Dylan"

"Here"

"London"

"Here sir."

"Emily"

"Here sir!"

"Denzil"

"Here"

"Bianka"

"Here"

"Michael"

"Here"

"Amelia"

"Here sir."

"Mia"

"Here"

"Ella"

"Here"

"Ava"

"Here"

"Will"

"Here"

"Riley"

"Here"

"Noah"

"Here"

"Right now the register has been took. So today we're going to do an experiment on melting metals with a boiling point. So I want you to write what I have in my board into your books." He says "London come with me so we can get your book."

I got off my seat and followed him to the cupboard with the books.

What do you guys think of this part.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came back with Mr Mead. I put my book on the table put my name on it. I copied off the board. We did an experiment.

"Does anyone know the equation for Magnesium?" Mr Mead asks.

I put my hand up.

"Yes Miss Walters." He says.

"It's MG isn't." I say

"That is correct. Does anyone which Metal is good conductor of electricity?" He ask.

I put my hand up again. Don't ask I'm the brainiest person apparently.

"Copper is a good conductor of electricity as it passes through solutions containing copper compounds, such as copper sulfate. Put some types of copper perform the negative electrodes." I say.

"Well done Miss Walters. How did you know all of that." Mr Mead asks.

"Well apparently I was smart so they put me with GCSE students when I was in Yr 8. That's how I know this stuff." I say.

"Not only is she smart but she is also good at bullshit." Amy says to her friends.

Emily and Denzil put their hands on my back to keep me from getting at her.

"Amy that's enough or else you'll go to the cooler like last time." Mr Mead says.

"Fine!" She says getting annoyed.

I gave a smirk in her direction. She just gave me the evils.

"Right guys, it's time to pack away." Mr Mead says.

We put all our things away and packed our stuff in our bags. It was break time

"Hey our sisters want to meet you." Denzil and Em said.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah! Come on their on the hill." They both say.

We walked out and Emily shouted

"Michaela, Lindsay and Sam meet London."

"Hi London. We heard about what you did to loud mouth Amy." Lindsay says.

"Yeah. She deserves it. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Sam says.

"You know what you should join us at lunch and break. These 4 do. We all talk about things. How about we introduce you to the gang." Michaela says.

"If you want." I say.

"Bolton, Paul, Danielle, Alesha, Karlya, Sibbohn, Lauren, Amy Porter, josh and Andy come and meet the girl who battered Amy Corrie."

"Hi! I'm London." I say.

They all begin to give cuddles and everything I've never ever felt this loved before.

Back at London's house:

The police have put up a crime scene banner. The caretakers of the dead bought out a body on a bed it is in a body bag.

Everyone of the street is surrounding the house. The crime scene investigators go into the house. Two Police men begin to get in the car a drive off to somewhere.

Back to London's point of view:

Just after the introductions. A school came out along with Amy and her friends. They began chanting

"St Lewis! St Lewis! St Lewis!"

"Shut it you snobs." Michaela shouts.

We all begin to shout at each other. Me and Amy were having a go at each other.

"Come on then you slags. We don't want you here." I shout.

Emily and Denzil go round the corner to were they knew it was gonna kick off at. We were all shouting.

We all moved up the hill when they came over. We kept shouting until we went over to where Emily and Denzil were.

We took our blazers and ties off. Everyone was waiting for me and Amy I run at each other. We did and everyone else went for each other Denzil and Emily were watching.

I got up and kicked Amy. She grabbed me by the foot we both got up and continued pull at each other.

Miss Hopewell tried to stop it but it didn't work she ended up getting hit in the cheek by Amy. Miss Mason and Mr Tyler had pull us off each other.

"Grab your bag and come with me. There's people to see you. Listen get them all to the cooler. Max I'll sort it out later." Miss Mason said.

I grabbed my bag and wondered down the hill losing balance a bit. We went to pastrol care.

I saw my two little sisters there. Lexi and Jasmine were waiting there for me. They saw my state. I sat next to Jasmine and I put Lexi on my knee.

"Jasmine, Lexi and London." The man with a beard says.

"What is it?" Jasmine asks.

The man pulls a seat and sits in front of us. Miss Mason was standing beside us.

"Girls, I'm really sorry to tell you but I've got some bad news. I'm afraid your father. This morning I'm afraid your father was er." He struggled to get his words out.

Miss Mason decided to do it and gave the man can I do it look.

"Right. Erm your dad passed away this morning." Miss says.

"What you talking about?" Jasmine and Lexi say. "London, what she talking about passé away?"

"I'm sorry!" Miss Mason says.

"You mean he's dead. Our dads dead." Lexi and Jasmine say.

"Yes Love." Miss Mason says.

They both cuddled up to me. Lexi but her head in my neck. Jasmine cuddled up to my side. I stared into space. After when they said that.

"We're making arrangements for a relative to pick them up. But they are going to make statements later on." The officer says.

The two girls nod.

"No! No way! Why? We didn't see anything. Miss I need to talk to my mum." I say that as I put Lexi down.

"London I'm sorry but you can't." The officer says.

"Is my mum okay. He was hitting her this morning and last night." I say.

"That's a lie." Jasmine says.

"He was always hitting mum." I say.

"Why you saying that! He wasn't! He wasn't!" Jasmine says.

"Shut up Jas! What the hell do you know?" I shout at her.

"London please! Jas don't worry!"

"Why do they need to speak to me? I can't tell them anything it's nothing to do with me or the two girls." I say.

Miss Mason puts her arms on my shoulders.

"I know but they just need to find out what happened this morning that's all. No one is accusing you I promise you London. But you do need to tell them the truth. Whatever that is you need to tell them everything. Everything you know. Everything you heard and saw. You need to tell them. Yeah." Miss Mason says.

We did our statements and sat at Miss Masons office.

As we sat in Respeaction. I could hear Miss Mason on the phone. When she ended it I could sense her staring at us.

"London, can have a quick word love?" She asks.

I got up and walked over to her office door. I stood against it.

"I'm sorry! Your mum won't be coming home today. The police are saying your dads been murdered. They're charging her." We both turned to look at the girls.

Who looked at us both.

After school:

We all walked to the car I picked Lexi up and put her in the car seat that my aunt Jess has got. I closed the door and got in. Then Jasmine did the same but a minute afterwards she stared at Miss Mason.

"Jas, get inside the car please." Aunt Jess says.

"Okay." She returns.

She got in and we drove to Aunt Jess.

Week Later:

Aunt Jess said not to go in but I wanted to. So I got changed and got my stuff together. I put my jacket on and walked to school. When I arrived I saw people giving me sad looks. I saw Michalea and everyone else standing at the tree. I walked over to them. When they saw me they gave me a warming smile. When I arrived they all gave me a massive hug.

"I can't believe my mum did this. I mean why? He didn't do anything to us." I say.

'But he did to me! He raped me.' I thought.

"Don't worry! Just don't listen to what Amy and her gang say." Michaela says "if she bothers you come and find us. Oh Hopewell is back." Michaela says.

"Already!" I say.

"Yep. She is blaming you for this crap that's happened." Michaela says.

"Me! What the hell have I done. It was Amy who done it." I say.

"I know! But guess what London?" Emily says.

"What?" I say.

"We wanted to know if you would join us going to town. We could get flowers for your dad!" Sam says.

"Well it is his funeral. But I doubt my grandma and aunts would want to see me." I say. "If they hate my mum. Then they'll hate me and my sisters."

"Come on then. Let's get to class." Denzil says.

We all went our way to class. Me, Em and Denzil had food tech first so we went to food.

"Good morning Year 9. I would like to welcome you to our first cooking lesson." Mrs Fry says. "Miss Walters!"

"Yes Miss!" I reply.

"Miss Mason would like to see." She say.

"Okay Miss." I say.

I collect my stuff and walk to Miss Mason office. I knocked on her door. I could hear Mr Tyler on the phone.

"Yes!" Miss Mason replied.

"You want to see me Miss." I say.

"London, erm yes. Let's go outside." She says.

We went outside. She closed her door as well as the office door.

"Okay take a seat." She says. "I just want to know how your coping."

"Fine. We're fine." I say.

"Yeah! Your case worker says it's your dads funeral today but your not going." She says.

"None of my mums side are going." I say.

She nods.

"I see. How do you feel about that?" She asks.

"Whatever?" I reply looking at the floor.

"How about your sisters." She says.

"They're not going because their to young. Okay!" I say getting pissed off that she can't leave me alone.

"How about we get some flowers and take them?" Miss says. "I can take you there. You can say goodbye probably. What do you say London?" She asks. "Okay I'm gonna check with you case worker see if it's alright." She says walking off.

I walk out of the office with my bag of to English. I sat quiet all lesson. Everyone knew what was wrong. Amy and her friends kept giving sly comments and giggles.

At break I went over to the gang. I could tell that they knew about Amy and her friends.

"You alright Lon!" Lauren says.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just pissed off with Amy and Miss Mason. They won't leave me alone at all." I say. "Miss is taking me to my dads grave but I don't want to go."

I went the canteen with Denzil and Emily at break. I ate my food in silence. The two of them tried to make a confession with me but I blanked them. Em snapped me out of gaze when she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Miss Mason is at the door waiting for you." She says.

"Okay!" I say.

I got my stuff and I put my plate away and walked over to where Miss was.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say even though I wasn't.

At the graveyard:

We drove in and saw my dads family walking down.

"Isn't that your nan and grandad." Miss asks.

"Yeah but I don't want them to see me." I say.

"Okay! Well wait for them to go." She says.

When they left I got the flowers off Miss Mason and walked to his grave. I put them down and said.

"You got what you deserved. I hope mum did it right because you weren't going to get Lexi at all. She doesn't deserve what I got. So I'll see you later." I whisper.

I got back up and walked to the car.

"Did he hit you as well, London?" She says as I got back in the car.

"He's dead now! What's it matter." I reply.

"Well it does matter. Because you and your sister are left with a lot of stuff you need to sort out and it's part of my job to make sure that I help you try and do that. All those bad feelings you don't take them out on someone else. That's what I'm worried about London." She says.

"I just my mum gets out soon." I say as we drove off.

When we arrived back I saw Denzil cleaning the stairs while Emily is watching with Michaela and the rest of gang.

"You okay." She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.

"It was the right thing to do you know. You don't have anyone to talk at all come straight to me. Go on then." She says.

I walk over to the gang. I started to mine her. They laugh at me.

"So what's my son Denzil done?" I ask.

"Got into trouble with Mr Tyler." Emily says.

When we got to class! There was writing on the board saying the Bolton was a rapist. I saw Amy's friend Jessica sat there saying it's true.

"He's not a rapist. He's twice OUR age! But if you think about your acting younger than our age." Emily says.

"Shut it you." Jessica says.

"How about you shut your mouth?" I shout at her.

By the end of the day, I went back to the graveyard I hid behind a tree to see my aunt and sisters laying flowers for dad. If I could tell someone about it. When they left I walked over to the grave. I stared at it. Then I grabbed the flowers and threw them everywhere and kicked them. I walked away breathing fast.

Next day:

I walked to school and seen Michaela and everyone else. I walked up to them and I said

"My mums bayiling is going to be in the newspaper. So I just wanted us to know if I get upset or start crying it will because of Amy. She'll end up saying stuff so I wanted to let you lot know."

"Okay, babe. If Amy says anything come to me okay. Cause I'm getting sick of her at the moment bad mouthing you." Michaela says.

"Don't worry I've got a plan to get Amy back and it will start from next week. Also Emily what we got next?" I say.

"we've got Science with Mr Mead." She replies.

"Best get going then. See you lot at break." I say.

"Bye London!" They all say.

Me, Em and Denzil all walked together to Science. We all sat together.

"So today we are going to learn how to conduct Eletricity. So can I have London and Emily. As my helpers!" Mr Mead says.

We both made our way to the front when Amy tripped me at the same time Miss Mason came in. Everyone gasped. Emily and Me Mead helped me up.

"Miss Corrie cooler now." Miss Mason says. "Miss Walter can you go to my office please. I want a word."

I grabbed my stuff and ran to Miss Mason office. I sat on the chair waiting or her. When she came in she asked me to go in her office. She took me into her office.

"I wanted to talk to you about your behaviour at your home. We heard off your aunt that your being stubborn and won't do what your said." She says.

"Maybe I don't want to be the golden girl anymore. Maybe I want people to leave me alone in the future." I say walking out the office.

"London! London come back." I hear Miss shout.

I walked back to science. I took my seat back to Emily and ignored Mr Mead instructions. I sat there staring into space. Emily nudged me. I looked down and carried on with my work. I completed my work.

"Right everyone pack up its time to go." Mr Mead says.

I put my books at the end of the desk and got my stuff. I walked to English with Emily. Denzil had to got to the doctors. Me and Emily kept talking about the plan for Amy.

"Hey London! When are you going to join your mum in prison?" Amy shouts her friends laughed.

"The only person who will be is you if you don't keep your mouth shut." I say.

I got back to work and continued with it. Me an Em kept chucking balls at Amy and her friends.

Week later:

Me and Em walked with Lindsay and Michaela. We saw Karla come downstairs with Danielle and Alesha.

"You okay Karla?" Michaela asks.

"She's fine." Danielle replies.

"Don't worry, Amy isn't going to get away with this." Michaela says.

They all walk downstairs. We all looked at each other and smirked when we saw Amy.

Break time:

"Mason's letting her off!" Michaela says.

"What?!" We all shout.

"If we'd done that to Karla Mason would have us arse out here first." Sam says.

"Exactly. So if Mason isn't gonna do it we'll do it for her. Amy Corrie needs to learn if she goes against one of us she gets it back ten times worse." I say.

"We'll get done if we do it on school grounds." Sam says.

"So we don't do on school we do it when she's on her way home. I can't wait to wipe that smirk off we face. Right I'll see you guys later. Don't say a word." Michaela says.

Me and Emily went to Maths. We did our work and sorted our things out. We then went to Food tech were we had a massive food fight and got in trouble. We all laughed it off. Then for lunch we sat with Michaela and the rest. We all turn round as soon as we hear sniggering.

"Hey Walter best be careful as we don't want to flip like your mum." Amy says.

"Listen here you little bitch I don't give a damn about what you guys say to me. My mum deserves to be there anyways. So shut up and find somewhere people will like you." I say.

We all turned round to eat our dinner. When we were finished eating we all went outside.

End of the day:

We were walking downstairs.

"Do you think she'll have her gang with her?" Sam asks.

"She won't know what's hit her?" Me and Lindsay say.

"Are you two talking about Amy? I don't want anymore trouble. I told Miss Mason." Karla asks.

"Don't worry Karla! You won't have anymore trouble with Amy!" Sam says.

"That means your gonna give her trouble. Miss Mason sorted everything out." Karla says.

"She's gonna be apologising all over the pavement once we finished with her." I say.

"What you gonna do?" She asks.

"We're gonna kick her head in on the way home. We're doing it for you Karla." Michaela says.

We turned to go back down the stairs. We were walking to the cut were Amy and her friends were gonna walk through. Lauren was keeping an eye out on for her. If she saw her she would run back. She ran back.

"Their coming. Bethany, the slag Zara and Hannah are with her." She says.

"Get back! Come back when I tell you to. Don't go till I go." Michaela says.

"You up for tonight Beth." Zara asks Bethany.

"Nah I'm going to Zacks." Beth replies.

"What do you want to go that skanks house for? I thought you finished with him." Amy says.

"I never said that you did. You did all the talking today and look at what happened. I can think for myself Amy." Beth says.

Me and the rest went out.

"Alright Ames. Having a nice with your little mates." Lindsay says.

"So you need all of yours dead brave of you." Amy says to me.

"Coming from someone who beats up special needs kids." I say.

"You'll have special needs of you touch me." She says.

"You think you do wanna of ours and get a way with it." I shout. I grabbed hold of her. "No chance! This is for Karla. *punch*. This is for me. *punch* stay away from us. Come on guys." I say.

"London! London!" Everyone shouts.

We hear a car come up.

"That is enough!" I hear Miss Mason shout.

Someone grabbed hold of Amy. While someone else grabbed hold of me.

"London! Get off her! London!" Mr Mead says.

He grabs me and throws me to the side.

"What you doing?" He asks.

"What do you call this girls eh. The Lord of the jungle. Reputation comes with loyalty Amy. Right this ends now. Go home the lot of you. Move go home." Miss Mason shouts.

Everyone moves. I see Amy giving me the evils. She runs up to me and tries to hit me again.

"This isn't finished you understand!" Amy says.

"Yes it is or your finished. No exams! No future. I'll kick you out of Waterloo Road before you can blink." Miss Mason says to Amy.

Amy laughs.

"You think that's funny. Try me." She says.

Amy walks off with her friends. I grab my bag off Mr Mead and walk over to Michaela and Sam. We walked home.

Home:

"London! Is that you." Aunt Jess asks.

"Yeah it's me." I reply

"I just got off the phone with school. Care to explain why you got into a fight." She asks.

"What's it to do with you?" I shout.

I storm up to my room and slam the door shut. I got changed into my pjs. I lay in bed thinking about today. I started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I have been busy. I am so so sorry.**

—

—

—

—

Its dark and cold. I have no idea where I am. I see a figure standing at the end of the road. He keeps staring at me. Once I realise who it is. I begin to run. I didn't know where but I ran. Not many people were out. I ran to Waterloo road. The only place I knew I was safe at but I saw the gates were locked so I was trapped in a corner. Dad had something hidden behind his back he lifted it. It was a knife. I screamed when he stabbed me.

I woke up sweating and heavily breathing. I saw that it was only 1:30am I lay awake for 10 more minutes and got a drink of water. I heard footsteps. I saw Lexi standing there with her teddy bear.

"London, what's wrong." She asks.

"Nothing! I just wasn't feeling well." I lie.

"Will you come and sleep with me?" She asks.

"Yeah! Come on then." I say.

I picked her up and put her on my hip. I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I placed her beside me and we both feel asleep.

Next morning:

I woke up to my aunt shaking me saying that I need to get changed. I ran around to get my things. I got changed and went to school. I saw Emily and Denzil sitting under the tree.

"Hey! My two troublesome friends. I'm in for today but I'm not tomorrow for my part the exclusion. So how are you two?" I say.

"We're fine. Miss Mason want you. Because your case workers here." Denzil says.

"Great what I need?" I say. "See you two later."

"Bye!" They shout.

I walk over to the building and saw Miss Mason.

"Here you are. Let's go and see your case worker." She says.

I follow her up to the rooms

We walked to pastrol care. I saw my case worker sitting there with my folder. She also is sat there with loads of paper. When finished with it.

"I'm getting sick of this I want to see my mum." I say.

"Sorry, that's just not going to be possible until after the trail. Not with you being a witness." She says.

"Great! So I stuck up for my mum and I don't get to see her or I don't bother and I can visit her while she rots." I say.

"I'm afraid that's pretty much!" She says.

"London what you have too remember is that giving evidence you could be helping your mums case." Miss Mason says.

"Yeah at least she's coming home soon." I say.

"London I have to tell you. You many have to get yourself ready for the worse." The case worker says

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"You say your mum lashed out at your dad because he was hitting her." She says.

"That's because he was." I argue back.

"When your mum was examined after she was arrested she didn't have any injuries." She says.

"So? He was smart. He always hit her were it didn't show." I say.

"London! There's no record of your dad being violent. Your mum never saw treatment for injuries or going to the police." She says.

"Surely that's not unusual." Miss Mason ask.

"No it's not! But with pleading probability we can't do that in his." The case worker says.

"So what your saying is that I'm lying." I say.

"I'm not but when your on the stand." She tries to explain.

"But I saw him do it 100s and 100s of times." I say

"But Jasmine didn't. In her statement after your fathers death she says your mum and dad were happy together. She didn't mention any violence." She says.

"It doesn't matter what Jasmine says. It's me who is going to get called." I say

"It matters cause we are arguing that your mother killed your father because she reacted in that moment to an danger threat to her life." She says. "The prosecution are going to do everything in their power to prove that isn't true. Even if that means calling your little sister Jasmine. If Jasmine goes in that box your mother doesn't have a chance." She continues.

"So! What you saying is she might not get off." I ask.

"Not unless there's anything else you can think of." She says.

I want to tell them about what dad did but I couldn't. So I sat there for a minute and I said

"No! Nothing! Am I done." I ask Miss Mason.

"Go on! I'll catch you up later!" She says.

I grab my bag and walk out the room. I walk to English. I walked in and sat next to Emily and Denzil.

"Hey what's up. The stupid case worker and Miss Mason. Saying I'm a liar." I say lying my head on the desk.

When we went for break Bianka, Em, Denzil, Michaela, Danielle, Alesha, Karla, Lindsay, Sam, Lauren, Paul, Bolton and Michael were with me at the lockers.

"What did Mason want you for?" Bianka asks.

"Nothing!" I say.

Shoving stuff into the locker.

"I'm beginning to think Amy is right about you. Just as bad as your mum." She says.

I grab her and throw her against the lockers.

"Shut up about her. Alright."

"Okay!" She replies scared

"Ok get off her." I hear Mr Clarkson shout.

I did. Michaela tried to explain what Bianka said to me. It didn't work.

"Get to the cooler now!" He says.

I walk to the cooler. I run the upstairs crying. When I got there I slammed the door to the cooler. I sat on a sit not far away from the window. I broke down into tears. I just can't cope anymore.

10 minutes later:

Mason comes in.

"Can have just a few words?" She asks.

"Yeah." He replies.

She walks over to my desk.

"Okay! Talk to me. London! I do understand that your having a rough time at the moment but that does not mean you have to lash out at people. I can't not have violence in this school do you understand." She says.

"Sorry." I say in a low voice.

"What's? What happened? We're upset about what the solicitor said this morning. I'm here to help. I'm on your side." She bends down to look at me. "Don't push me away London. Right now your losing allies on the playground and in the staff room." She says.

"Anything else." I say looking at her with an annoyed look.

"Take a bit of time to get yourself calm. Then I want you to go back to class. If in future you want to lash out I want you to remove yourself from the suitation (can't spell sorry) or come and see me. Okay." She says.

I sit there looking straight ahead.

Later on:

I see Miss Mason. She comes over.

"London, can I have a word please?" She asks.

I follow her to the art classroom.

"You not got anything else to do?" I ask being sarcastic.

"Not at the minute I haven't." She says.

"I told ya. I don't know anything else that happened that day." I say.

"Actually that's not the reason why but since you brought it up. I have been wondering if you would like me to tell Jasmine if her being called up as a witness or would you like to tell her yourself." She says.

"No one is going to tell her because it's not going to happen." I say getting really pissed off.

"That isn't what the case work thinks and I think Jasmine needs to be ready for it." She says.

I stay quiet before asking.

"Why did you want to see me?" I ask.

"To tell you that you can talk to me that you don't have to keep it bottled up." She says.

"Who says I am?" I ask.

"I spoke to Lexi this morning on her way to school. She told me you don't want to talk about your dad. Now I understand how hard it is to lose someone. Even not under real circumstances. But to shut down your feelings like this it just makes things harder." She says.

She was getting close to finding out.

"I'm fine." I say.

"And it makes it hard for Lexi too." She says.

"How?" I say.

"Because she needs to know your there for her London. I just think if you could be honest about your real feelings." She says.

Now I'm really pissed off. How can she not know I'm the one whose raised Lexi. I'm the one who would always feed her and get her ready. Same with Jasmine.

"Shut up!" I shout.

"What?" Miss asks.

"Just shut up about her. I'm sick it. Lexi this. Lexi that. Don't you think I know what's best for my OWN sister." I shout.

"I didn't say that." She says.

"And don't ever tell me how to bring them up that's all I have ever. You don't know nothing. You don't crap." I shout.

I grab my bag and coat. I storm out of the room.

"London!" She shouts.

"Get off my case!" I shout back.

"Hey what's going on." Mr Tyler shouts.

"Keep her away from me she's doing my head in." I shout.

"London. Get back here." Miss Mason shouts.

I was sitting under the tree looking about I seen Lindsay, Michaela, Emily, Sam, Denzil, Lauren, Bolton, Paul, Danielle, Alesha and Karla walking out of school. I just sat there staring at the school doors. Another 10 minutes past when I see Miss Mason and Mr Mead walking down the stairs. Miss Mason came down and meet me.

"What's this a sitting? Is that grass dry. Tell me?" She asks.

"It weren't just my mum he was hurting it was me as well. It started two months ago. When mum was out. He called it a game but it weren't. It didn't feel right. But I didn't know how to stop him." I say while playing with the grass.

"London, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She says.

"He told me not tell mum cause she'll hate me. He said she'll be jealous because he loved me more than her. It's all my fault." I say while crying.

"London this isn't your fault don't you ever think that." She says

"I-it is." I say sniffling

"It's okay. London it's going to be okay." She says.

"No it's not." I say while shaking my head.

She grabbed my hand and stood me up.

"How about I drop you off at your aunt's?" She asks.

I nod and follow her to the car. I get in and fasten my seatbelt. She got in and drove to the house. When we got there I grabbed my stuff undone my seatbelt and ran out the car into the house. Miss Mason went to the door and informed my aunt about I told her. I knew it was going to come out either way. I hung my jacket and school bag up. Lexi came up to me and I picked her up.

"Hi my little soldier. How was school today?" I ask her.

"It was fine apart from people asking if I'm alright after what happened with Daddy?" She says.

"It's alright to cry you know. Don't be ashamed of it. If you feel like crying come into my room or if you wake Aunt Jess up tell her you want me alright." I say.

"Okay. I missed you." She says.

"I missed you too." I say.

"London can I have a word?" I hear Aunt Jess shout.

"Yeah I won't be a minute." I say.

I put Lexi down on the sofa and I switched the TV on for her. I slowly made my way to the kitchen were aunt Jess was. I sat down the stool across from her.

"Miss Mason told me what you said to her. Why didn't you say anything, honey? We would always be there for you." She says.

"I didn't think you lot would believe me. And he told me not because Lexi would have got it as well. But not Jasmine. Why me? What did I do to deserve it?" I say while crying.

Aunt Jess makes her way around the table and cuddles me. I sit there sniffling and sobbing.

"Hey how about we make tea tonight? Me and you can bond again like we did when you were little." She says.

"Yeah!" I say.

We got the ingredients and we made meatballs and spaghetti. I made the meatballs while Jess did the Spaghetti. We both shouted on the girls. They both came through and sat with us. They kept telling us how good it was and how amazing it was. We kept on laughing and giggling. When it was time for bed I picked up Lexi and got her changed. I tucked her in and sung her 'starry night' I know it's a Christmas song but she likes it. When she was asleep I want to my room got changed and got into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

Week after:

It's been a week since I got the truth out but the case worker thinks it still won't help my mum. I'm getting annoyed with it. I got changed and put my things on. I walked down stairs and grabbed my jacket and bag. I gave Lexi, Jess and Jasmine a kiss and cuddle then I made my way to school. I told Michaela, Emily, Sam, Lauren and Lindsay about what my dad done. So when I made my to the gate I took a deep breath and walked into the school.

"Hey London!" Lindsay says.

"How are you today?" Emily asks.

"I've been better." I say.

We all walk to the doors. Emily says

"Are you sure your going to be alright."

"I'm alright." I say.

"I wish you had told us sooner about your dad. We could of helped you." Michaela says.

"Look I'll get through this okay. With you guys by my side." I say.

"Yeah you will." They all say tackling me into a hug.

I walked up to Miss Masons office and sat outside. I see Mr Mead, Miss Campbell and Mr Tyler walk out. At the same time my case worker Alison walked in.

"Alison and London come in." Miss Mason says.

"So me and Alison spoke to your aunt and we'd like you to have some one to one with Miss Campbell. Before the trail and I can arrange it." Miss Mason says.

When we sit. I sat there thinking great torture.

"What like a shrink?" I say.

"It's just someone who you can talk things through with." She says.

"Look I don't want to talk about it anymore it's bad enough I've got to say it in court." I say.

"It won't be a matter of telling them. It will be a matter of proving it." Alison says.

"Yeah but the tests were all about right?" I ask.

"But it's been to long of a gap to prove it." Alison says.

"Look I'm not lying it happened." I say looking down at the table.

"London! We believe you." Miss Mason says. "But we need to be realistic." Miss Mason continues.

"We have to assume that the prosecution are going to accuse you of making it all up. To protect your mum. And we have to be ready for that." Alison says.

"So your saying we can't prove it?" I ask.

"There is way to think positively." Alison says.

"Yeah I know but I thought that saying what happened would get mum out for sure." I say.

"I know London. We gonna try our best we really will but it's not going to be easy and if we stay strong." She says.

"Can you stop saying we? It's me whose got to take it and I don't think I can cope anymore." I say grabbing me stuff and running out the room.

"London!" Miss Mason shouts.

I run out of the office and down the stairs. I ignored her shouts. I ran out of the building to the nearest park. I sat there for a couple of hours.


End file.
